pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center Program
University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center Department of Pathology P.O. Box 26901, BMSB 451 Oklahoma City, OK 73126-0901 Sarah White Residency Training Coordinator Phone: (405) 271-2451 Fax: (405) 271-2328 E-mail: sarah-j-white@ouhsc.edu Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Program Director / Department Chair: *Michael Talbert, MD Number of residents (per year / total): *4-5 per year, approximately 16 total – varies per year 'Comment 1' Date posted: 8/2012 Pros: *Good location. Lots of activities. Low cost of living. Good schools in some areas. Excellent CP education. Wide selection of surgical path cases. Cons: *Surgical pathology often lacks reliable teaching. Graduated responsibility is just do more in less time. Average work hours on surg path? *60-75 hr/week, 7 AM – 6-9 PM Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes, but do not receive salary for the month on the rotation Do you feel you have: *'Adequate preview time?' **Moderate preview time, adequate as first year but not enough time as an upper level *'Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)?' **Excellent *'Adequate AP Teaching?' **Some attendings teach well, other attendings teach if you ask questions, few offer minimal teaching even if you pepper them with questions. *'Adequate CP Teaching?' **Excellent 'Comment 2' Date posted: 3/2012 Pros: *Good location. Lots of activities. Low cost of living. Good schools in some areas. Excellent CP education. Wide selection of surgical path cases. *Residents often begin dictating as early as first year so you have four years of practicing the craft of report formulation. *Plenty of opportunities for research, particularly with the new cancer center. Research is encouraged and a number of residents present every year at CAP, USCAP and other conferences. Cons: *Surgical pathology can become very busy, particularly in upper levels when more is expected of you. Average work hours on surg path? *60-75 hr/week, 7 AM – 6-9 PM Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes. As long as your paper work is in order, you will be able to rotate off campus and continue to receive your regular salary during the rotation. It is a good way to visit other programs to make connections and represent the program. Do you feel you have: *'Adequate preview time?' **Moderate preview time. Usually from 7 AM to approximately 10 AM. As you progress to upper levels, you will work more independently so you can basically dictate the cases,hand them to your attending and double scope only the necessary cases. *'Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)?' **Excellent. PAs are experienced and do a lot to guide residents through grossing and technical issues. *'Adequate AP Teaching?' **Surg path can be very busy, but there is plenty of opportunity to learn and attendings are approachable for questions. They are more than willing to come look at a gross specimen and are appreciative when they can see a resident is putting forth effort to learn. Strong gyn-onc, head and neck, and breast as well as a good mix of GU. Cytopath is great and getting busier with a wide range of specimens. *'Adequate CP Teaching?' **Excellent. The attendings are very involved and full of knowledge that they gladly hand down. There are several conferences each week (CP Call rounds, Hemepath grand rounds, CP resident report) where CP faculty gather and discuss a wide range of cases. Just attending these conferences will get you a long way and the residents are always confident with CP issues by graduation. Note from Admin: Original poster of comment 3 - Please add details rather than blanket negative statements. Other users - respect the free speech even of negative comments. Add you own comments if you have contrary views but do NOT delete comments. 'Comment 4' Date posted: Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Write the second section of your article here. Pathology Research Fellowship